


Imperial Knights

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Multi, Pureblood Hermione Granger, Slow Burn, Soulmates, sing me a rare pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Tom Riddle and Abraxas Malfoy perform a soulmate ritual.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Abraxas Malfoy/Tom Riddle
Comments: 30
Kudos: 64
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Sing Me a Rare: The Mash-Ups





	Imperial Knights

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sing Me a Rare: Mash Ups. Much love to my beta who shall remain nameless until the fest is complete. 
> 
> And I also fulfilled a Bingo Square for Hermione's Haven Bingo: Tom Riddle
> 
> Song Prompt – Imperial March - John Williams  
> All I Ever Wanted- Pattycake Productions
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this creation.

Tom Riddle sighed as he drank firewhisky and watched Abraxas Malfoy complete a complicated soulmate ritual. _All I ever wanted is a soulmate, one that is very powerful, compliments my magical abilities, and joins my Imperial Knights._ he thought, smirking at the name the Knights, which Abraxas came up with.

Abraxas completely doused the room so the candles burned brightly and started the spell of summoning a powerful soulmate. He had placed a cup of blood with Tom’s and his mixed together. In order to draw out their soulmate from anywhere in time and space.

After five seconds, they heard a scream as a portal opened up. Tom rose up quickly to catch the person in his arms. He glanced down, seeing a young woman about his and Brax’s age, who went limp in his arms.

“Abraxas…is she…” Tom’s voice hesitated as Abraxas checked for a pulse and noticed her chest rising up and down.

“She is breathing, my lord. What the hell is this?” he discovered the mudblood word carved in her arm.

Tom’s eyes went hard with fury. Who would dare mare his precious dark lady? 

“We need to lay her down, somewhere more comfortable.”

“My bedroom,” Tom suggested as he rearrange the young woman who was flailing in his arms. Once settled on his bed. Tom laid a hand on her forehead and concentrated. While Abraxas shore up their defenses, just in case the Ministry detected the soulmate ritual. Which was considered to be a dark ritual.

“My lord, have you found out any information?” he whispered softly not wanting to wake the beautiful woman laying on Tom’s bed.

Tom sighed, “She is from the future, where we are both dead. The person who did this to her was one of my followers from the future. Also she is cursed around here.” Tom laid a hand on Hermione’s stomach.

Abraxas had a hard look on his face. All he want to do is to protect this mysterious woman from the future as Tom plotted. “Are we to change the future?”

“Considering what I have seen in her mind, yes, Abraxas old friend, you know what to do.” Tom laid out a multi scheme for just the three of them. He didn’t include the other Imperial Knights that were in the group. Just the one he considered an ally and a friend.

Abraxas bowed and left the room to leave the two alone.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tom watched his soulmate sleeping on his pillow. Hermione’s eyebrows furrowed while she was restlessly dreaming. “Shhhh. My love, all is well. Abraxas will find a cure for your inflictions. And then we will rule the world.”

He wanted to chuckle, but he did that inwardly not wanting to wake his sleeping dark queen.

Hermione woke with a start, she looked around wide eyed not recognizing where the hell she is. _I was in the potions room, brewing, and now I’m here? What the hell?_ She heard pouring wine and turned her head in the direction.

Sucking in her breath, she recognized the person standing in front of the decanter. “Tom Riddle? How is it possible I’m even here and in this time?” she felt for her time turner and pulled it out of her shirt.

“Is that what I think it is my love?” he handed her a firewhisky to calm her frayed nerves.

She accepted it and dranked it in one gulp. “Yes, a time turner. But that doesn’t explain how I come this far?”

“Abraxas did a soulmate ritual, that would bind you and me from anywhere in time and space. Whether it be from the past or future.”

“Dark magic?”

“Yes. Don’t you feel our connection at all?” he tried to keep calm and not loose composure in front of her.

“Is she here?”

“Is who here?”

“The one who did this?” she pointed to the offensive word on her arm.

He sighed, “No she hasn’t even been born yet. But I do know her parents. They are not even betrothed or married yet.”

Hermione leaned back on the pillows. Tom saw the wheels in her mind turning, plotting. “And Abraxas?”

“He isn’t married yet my love. He mixed his blood with mine in order to find you.”

“So, his heir is not yet born.” She murmured softly.

“And that we are not alive in your time.”

“Well, you will be reborn…”

“I saw. I refuse to become that person.” Tom paced his plan for making horcruxes to prolong his life, went down the perforable toilet.

“Have you started making them?” Hermione prodded carefully not wanting to cause his ire.

Tom laid down next to her. “No my love. I did not.” He kissed her hand. “I’ll have to rethink everything.”

“I think I found something!” Abraxas burst in waving an ancient book in his hands. He didn’t want to interrupt Tom and the young woman who were staring intently into each other’s eyes.

Abraxas sighed heavily, _She is all I ever wanted for in a mate. Muggleborn or not. I trust that she was adopted into the muggle family. More research on her family tree is needed._

He cleared his throat to catch the pairs attention. “What have you found old friend?” Tom ask sounding hopeful.

“This spell will rid of our lady her dark maladies. But there is one requirement. We both have to do the ritual. You being the main one of course my lord.” Abraxas bowed as he handed the ancient book he found in the Malfoy library to Tom.

Tom read the book thoroughly after casually flipping it through it the first time. He received a glare from Hermione. “My apologies my lady. It seems the sorting hat should have sorted you into Slytherin.”

Hermione smirked. “Abraxas, dear. I was wondering, my parents didn’t have magic and I am a very powerful witch from my time. I was wondering if you…” her voice trailed off as he eagerly grabbed a blank parchment.

“Your hand my love,” Abraxas spoke softly as not to disturb Tom’s reading. He had read the book carefully of course. She held her hand out as he pinprick her finger to gather the drop of blood required for the family ancestral spell.

He spoke the necessary incantations and they watched as the spell wrote down names. Abraxas gasped. “My dear, you are correct. Your parents are a Black and a Prince it seems.”

“A Black? Which one?” she frowned wondering and leaned over to look at the last of the names spelled” Regulus Arcturus Black and an unknown female Prince. “Sirius, the bastard. He didn’t tell me.” She fumed.

“He couldn’t have known love. If his brother kept it a secret.” Abraxas pointed out.

“So if I’m a pure blood then this spell shouldn’t have affected me. But it did.”

“I can remove the glamour?” Abraxas suggested as he touched her gently.

“Yes, please.” She was eager to see if the spell would remove Bellatrix’s handy work. Which it did.

Tom blinked. “How the hell?” His love had transformed from a bushy, unruly, brown hair. To a tamed a soft shade of black wavy hair.

Abraxas calmly showed him Hermione’s family tree.

Tom took Hermione’s hand in his, “Love, will you be our third member in our triumvirate? We would be honored if you would stay in this time.”

Hermione looked at Tom and Abraxas, “Yes, I will stay with you!”


End file.
